


Reminisce

by KaiOhMy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: Xiumin and Kyungsoo are plagued by memories of the past. They try to remain in the present however as they share each other’s company and exchange affection. (This fic takes place in the span of one evening, where Xiumin and Kyungsoo go on a date, but memories and flashbacks keep cutting in)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> All of the adorable moments XiuSoo shared in T _ravel the World on EXO’s Latter II_ is what initially inspired me to write this fic and I think this pairing is super cute and squishy! I will warn you however that this does actually contain a bit of angst due to some flashbacks of painful memories (nothing triggering though). I haven’t written like this before where I’m constantly switching between the past and the present, but I worked pretty hard on it and I hope you like it. Enjoy! (reposted from asianfanfics)
> 
> a/n: The scenes that are italicized indicate the past and the unitalicized scenes indicate the present

A layer of snowflakes dusted their shoulders like sugar atop a bun. The air was cold and thin. A cold chill rolls down Kyungsoo’s spine. His and Xiumin’s fingers brush between their bodies as the evening widened before them. A mask covering mouth and nose concealed both of their faces. Kyungsoo's nerves were riddled with nervous excitement as Xiumin guided him to his favorite coffee shop. The city was quiet, a steady trickle of people humming about the streets.

Kyungsoo caught a glance at Xiumin’s profile. His breath clouded in the air. Despite the biting cold, a reassuring warmth spread through Kyungsoo’s fingertips. A comforting silence lulled between them. But it was a good quiet, for they felt comfortable enough to simply exist in the other’s presence with an absent need for words. Kyungsoo made a failed attempt at tearing his gaze from Xiumin’s delicate features, his soft silhouette in subtle contrast to the steely sky.

Xiumin caught him staring, eyes flitting across Kyungsoo’s invasive gaze. Embarrassed, Kyungsoo buries his face in the elder’s shoulder. A laugh bubbles past Xiumin’s lips as he curls an arm around his dongsaeng’s narrow frame, rubbing his shoulder in reassurance. Typically, Kyungsoo felt at ease in Xiumin’s company. But his anxiety insisted on rattling restlessly inside of him - for this was their first date.

...

_“I don’t understand.”_

_Tears were budding in his eyes, but Xiumin fought back the tightness in his throat._

_“I can’t keep hiding myself from everyone Minseok.” Xiumin knew Chen was trying to reason with him, but he continued to push the younger away,_

_“So you’re breaking up with me? Why can’t you just admit to people that we’re dating?” Xiumin swallowed thickly as Chen closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before he continued,_

_“You know I can’t just do that hyung -”_

_Xiumin bit off Chen’s words, “But isn’t it worth it if you love me?”_

_A thick silence spilled between them._

_“Minseok…”_

_“No Jongdae! We can’t just end our relationship because you’re too much of a pussy to come out!” Tears were spilling from Xiumin’s eyes now. His vision blurred. The world around him seemed to be flooded and crumbling. He felt a crack in his chest. His lungs burned. His ribs ached._

_“I’m scared Minseok…” Salt was glistening on Chen’s cheeks._

_“So, what?” Xiumin choked, “Are you just going to date girls from now on? Lie to yourself for the rest of your life?”_

_Chen rubbed his temples with the index finger of each hand, “I don’t know hyung… I just need to figure some things out.”_

_Hot tears were rolling down Xiumin’s face with no sign of stopping. He flinched when Chen met his gaze, a pained expression plaguing his face,_

_“I’m so sorry Minseok.”_

_Xiumin swallowed his response._

_He spent many nights stung by the salt of his own tears._

…

Xiumin and Kyungsoo walked beneath a steely sky smoothed out flat like a sheet. The snow was cool and grey, untouched by the harsh sun. He wanted to hold Kyungsoo’s hand, but Xiumin didn’t know if it was too soon. It’s not like they hadn’t done it before, but today it actually meant something. It was Xiumin who had suggested they go on a date. Their past pain had brought them together, and it was not long until a mutual affection bloomed between them.

The rich scent of roasting coffee beans greeted them as they rounded the corner. A smile curled at the edges of Xiumin’s lips at the familiar smell. He had chosen to take Kyungsoo here not because it was a necessarily special place, but because it felt familiar to him. Safe. A bell trilled softly as he held the door open for Kyungsoo, his body going rigid as his dongsaeng brushed past him. Xiumin followed, melting like butter as soon as they entered the warmth of the coffee shop.

Comfort flooded Xiumin’s chest like a hot drink. It was sticky and nostalgic, easing the tension in his shoulders. They took a seat at a round table after ordering their coffees, faces still flushed from the cold. Kyungsoo had chosen a frothy latte while Xiumin ordered a strong cappuccino. He brought the lip of the mug to his own. The blend was smooth. Xiumin took it upon himself to initiate a conversation, unaware that Kyungsoo was entering an old memory.

... 

_Kyungsoo could not even remember when he started loving him. His plush lips and caramelized skin. His stupidly cute laugh and playful smirk. It pained him to see something he couldn’t have. Spending time with him was torture. Being friends with him was torture. And yet Kyungsoo subjected himself to it nearly every day. Constantly trapped in his own feelings of longing and self-hate. His chest ached for him. And Kai didn’t even know it._

_The night was thick with a swollen moon and Kyungsoo’s torso felt heavy, suffering under the weight of another migraine heartache. He envied Chanyeol and Kai who were already asleep, while Kyungsoo’s mind was insistent on plaguing him with thoughts of the latter. He listened to the sounds of him sleeping - sheets brushing, bed creaking. Breathing._

_Kai was the one person Kyungsoo felt completely at ease with. He loved the younger's childish antics and innocent teasing. When he was in Kai’s presence, Kyungsoo was his complete genuine and raw self. And yet he never failed to make Kyungsoo’s pulse stammer or face flush. The only thing he withheld from Kai was that he wanted more than just his friendship._

_Kyungsoo sat up and rubbed his eyes, pressing the heels of his hands into his face. Darkness pressed up against the window, an inky sky staining Kyungsoo’s face._

_“Can’t sleep?”_

_Kyungsoo’s head snapped up at the sound of Kai’s voice. He sighed,_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Come here.” Kai lifted his blankets and beckoned to him. Kyungsoo crawled out of bed at the invitation, his tired body protesting as he crossed the room. Kai hummed sleepily as Kyungsoo crawled in next to him, a hand lingering upon Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he pulled the blankets over his small body, swaddling him in their warmth. After a moment of shifting, they faced one another, Kyungsoo’s hands trapped between their chests. Kai’s eyelids drooped, still heavy with sleep,_

_“What were you thinking about?” Kai’s voice was soft, gentle. A loose strand of hair tickled his forehead. Kyungsoo reached up and tucked it behind Kai’s ear, fingers brushing the younger’s jaw as his hand retreated._

_“Just worrying.”_

_Kai’s hand squeezed Kyungsoo’s hip, naive to his own flirtation._

_“About what?” his voice trailed off into a yawn, eyes fluttering closed before Kyungsoo had the chance to answer. He sighed as Kai’s breathing deepened. Kyungsoo studied his honeyed features, drawing heat from the body pressed flush against him. Just laying beside him made it that much easier for Kyungsoo to drift off to unconsciousness too._

…

The sound of coffee spitting and bubbling breaks away his thoughts. Kyungsoo focused in on the man that sat before him. He felt himself grinning. Xiumin’s chubby cheeks and gummy smile arose a sense of endearment in Kyungsoo. He sipped lightly from his mug, the sweet cream the same color as Xiumin’s pale skin. His hyung spoke animatedly, talking about different brews of coffee. But Kyungsoo hardly took in the words. It made him happy just watching Xiumin talk about something he was excited about.

“Can I try?”

Xiumin gestured to Kyungsoo’s latte. He nodded and hummed in response, their fingers brushing as Kyungsoo passed him the warm body of the mug. Xiumin ushered a satisfied squeal at the taste, passing his tongue over the thick foam that clung to his upper lip. He smiled in thanks as he passed it back to him, their hands grazing one another once more. But this time Kyungsoo reached for it, intertwining their fingers before Xiumin drew away.

He couldn’t help himself from smiling cheekily at the light blush that dusted Xiumin’s cheeks. Kyungsoo could feel himself smirking as the elder shyly refused to meet his gaze. He brushed his thumb over Xiumin’s palm. Kyungsoo felt comfortable rather than embarrassed. It felt almost natural, holding Xiumin’s hand. Sharing skin. Feeding off of each other’s warmth. He found it cute, Xiumin growing too flustered to speak. Kyungsoo squeezed his hand in reassurance, smiling affectionately as he spoke.

…

_His bed felt cold without Chen laying beside him. His hand felt empty without Chen holding it. Where did those days go? When Chen would sing to him. When he kissed the upturned corners of his mouth. When the taste of his laugh was as familiar to Xiumin as breathing._

_He went through each day mechanically, blind to the world around him. Life seemed bland and tasteless, his face constantly abused by the tears that dried there. He failed to sleep or eat well and seldom showered. Suho tried to talk to him. But Xiumin lacked the ability to retain his words of solace. Sympathies tumbled from Suho’s lips, hitting the floor with dull thuds. And Xiumin left them there, allowing them to collect dust._

_Chen still talked to him, acted like nothing had changed. But every word was a reminder to Xiumin that the man speaking them, didn’t love him anymore._

…

_Kai and Kyungsoo were curled into each other. Huddled on the couch as they watched a movie. Kyungsoo stared at the screen but his mind insisted on wandering elsewhere. He thought of telling Kai he loved him. The words bubbled in his chest, threatening to spill from his mouth. He wanted to know if Kai felt the same, his curiosity so ripe he could almost taste it._

_Kyungsoo commented on the male actors in the film, cooing and fawning over the ones he found attractive. When he asked Kai his opinion, he would simply shrug or nod politely._

_“Oooh Jongin, don’t you think he’s cute?” Kyungsoo pointed out an actor with high cheekbones and a naturally carved jawline. Kai arched an eyebrow,_

_“You know I'm straight, right?”_

_Kyungsoo’s entire body stiffened._

_“Yeah,” He tried to sound more unbothered, more nonchalant. Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “Yeah, of course.”_

_Kai’s gaze was searching. He turned back to the movie after prying his eyes from Kyungsoo’s, shifting his weight uncomfortably. The air around them crackled with awkwardness, and Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to disappear._

…

Xiumin stood up with a stretch before swinging his coat around his shoulders. He waited until Kyungsoo had wrapped his scarf around his neck until it fit snugly. Reluctant to leave the warmth of the cafe, Xiumin shuddered as they ventured out into the bitter cold once more. Kyungsoo curled his wrist around Xiumin’s elbow, linking their arms. He drew warmth from Kyungsoo’s petite frame as his mind cooled.

They returned to the dorm as the outside world grew dark and the streetlamps bloomed yellow. Xiumin shrugged out of the sleeves of his jacket as they arrived. He followed Kyungsoo into the kitchen after the younger kicked off his shoes, his little socked feet tramping across the hardwood floor. They had the dorm to themselves, the other members of EXO having either gone out for the night or were working late. Sehun had been rather pouty about being kicked out of the house for the evening, but Baekhyun was luckily able to entice him out for some drinks.

Kyungsoo rifled through the fridge as he began to make dinner. Soon, the kitchen was filled with the sounds and smells of cooking. Kyungsoo seemed completely at ease, sleeves rolled up and completely immersed in his task. A sense of endearment swelled in Xiumin’s chest at his dongsaeng’s contentment in doing what he loved. He fawned over Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips and round eyes, his careful hands and bare forearms.

Xiumin couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and hugging him from behind. Kyungsoo leaned into him, hands busy mixing ingredients. Xiumin purred in his ear and pressed kisses to his neck. Kyungsoo’s shoulders shook from the bubbling giggle that floated from his heart shaped smile. He cringed away from him as Xiumin’s breath tickled his skin, trying in vain to escape the confines of the snuggly hyung that hugged him from behind.

An aromatic blend of sesame and ginger encouraged Xiumin to taste a spoonful of Kyungsoo’s cooking. He hummed in approval, complimenting the taste. Kyungsoo’s smile blossoms under his praise, earning Xiumin a fleeting kiss on the temple. Kyungsoo rested a hand in the small of the elder’s back, Xiumin laying his head upon his dongsaeng’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while - leaning into one another, sharing space - until Xiumin offered to set the table, only retreating from Kyungsoo’s grasp when the younger pressed his lips to his own.

…

_Xiumin entered his bedroom, toweling his hair dry after having taken a quick shower. He stepped over the threshold to discover Chen perched on the edge of his bed, lazily flicking through his phone. Xiumin was slightly surprised to find Chen waiting for him. It had been well over a year since he and Chen had shared a room, or shared a bed for that matter._

_“Hey Jongdae.”_

_Chen’s head immediately snapped up from the screen in his hands. Xiumin shuffled about his room, only half listening to his dongsaeng as he riffled through his clothes._

_“Hyung, I... I wanted to talk to you.”_

_Xiumin’s body stiffened at Chen’s anxious tone. He immediately crossed the room to sit on the bed beside him. He took a moment to study the younger’s hunched figure. He played with his hands, refusing to meet Xiumin’s eyes as he fixed his gaze upon his fidgeting fingers. He gave Chen’s thigh a reassuring squeeze,_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_Chen picked at the skin surrounding his cuticles._

_“Nothing’s exactly wrong…”_

_Xiumin’s concern for the younger heightened, “Then what is it?”_

_He placed a palm upon Chen’s hands, stilling his frantic fingers. Chen looked down at their hands for a moment. A beat of silence pulsed between them. He finally met Xiumin’s gaze._

_“I… I’ve been seeing someone.”_

_Xiumin drew back his hand as if he'd been burned. Chen flinched at the sudden movement._

_“You’ve been seeing someone.”_

_Chen nodded, but Xiumin could only stare back at him blankly. The younger spoke apprehensively as he continued,_

_“I have… I have a girlfriend.”_

_The words stung a little. Xiumin breathed them in and swallowed them down. Chen searched his gaze expectantly until Xiumin’s face cracked into a smile, the initial shock ebbing away,_

_“That’s great.”_

_Chen blushed sheepishly as Xiumin pulled him into a hug. Chen lowers his eyes to the floor and resumed picking at his fingers as they drew apart,_

_“I just wanted to tell you first, given… our past.”_

_Xiumin reached for his hands again,_

_“Hey, it’s okay. All I want is for you to be happy.”_

_Chen’s lips curled into a smile at Xiumin’s words, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before letting their fingers fall apart._

_“Thanks hyung.” Xiumin felt a pang in his chest as Chen practically beamed, “I plan on telling the others when the time feels right,” He fixed the earring that hung crooked in his earlobe before continuing, “I don’t want to make a big deal out of it or anything…”_

_They sat and talked for a while longer. But once Chen left, Xiumin shifted onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow and hugging the nearest plushie. He hadn't been lying when he told Chen that he wanted him to be happy. He really did. He was still his friend after all, and if anyone deserved happiness, it was definitely Chen. And yet the tears in his eyes insisted on falling. Xiumin was happy for him, but he would be lying to himself if he refused to admit that there were still some lingering feelings._

_He felt simultaneously happy for Chen and sad for himself._

…

_Kyungsoo flipped onto his back, panting after he finished. They lay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow with pulses racing and chests heaving. She planted a lingering kiss upon his slightly parted mouth, tugging his bottom lip with her teeth before heading into the bathroom. The hiss of a shower spitting into life snagged at Kyungsoo’s ears. He peeled off the condom and tossed it in the trash before occupying the bed once more. He stared at the ceiling without really seeing it. Layed on the soiled bed sheets without really feeling them._

_Somehow, this casual encounter only made him feel more detached. More isolated. He thought it might make him feel better. Make him feel something. And yet Kyungsoo still felt numb. Empty. He sat up, bending over to pick out his t-shirt from the abandoned clothing that lay discarded upon the hotel floor. He brushed it off, much like he brushed off his feelings for Kai. Kyungsoo sighed. He had picked up the girl at a bar, hoping she might trigger his emotions. Make him actually feel something again._

_But she had failed to fill the growing sense of emptiness inside of him._

…

Kyungsoo’s affection for Xiumin swelled as they tucked into their meal. The elder ushered endearing hums and squeals of delight, leaving Kyungsoo practically cooing over how cute Xiumin was when he ate. He pressed himself close, watching Xiumin’s fluffy cheeks as he munched happily. His hyung laughed when Kyungsoo’s glasses fogged over with steam as he uncovered one of the dishes. Kyungsoo cleaned his glasses with the edge of his shirt, a fit of giggles bouncing between them.

They spoke lightly, chopsticks clinking on bowls. Kyungsoo studied Xiumin’s face. He had a strong nose and chin, soft cheeks and lips. Xiumin fiddled mindlessly with the fraying sleeve of Kyungsoo’s sweater. He drank in the smooth sound of his feathery voice. It was as if he were speaking over a subtle purring in his chest, laying words over the gentle thrumming. His cheekbones lifted when he smiled, his catlike eyes narrowing into thin crescents. Kyungsoo fed him a spoonful of food, the following gummy smile enticing Kyungsoo to give his chubby cheeks a gentle poke.

Xiumin insisted on washing the dishes once their meal was finished and their bellies were full. Kyungsoo leaned against the counter and scrolled through his phone as he waited for his hyung to finish cleaning up. He looked up at the sound of a faucet being turned off and felt a tug at his naval as Xiumin dried his hands. He suddenly felt angry at the thick black hoodie that covered Xiumin’s body, grew jealous at the fabric that clung to his skin. Abandoning his phone on the kitchen counter, Kyungsoo strode over to him. He pressed a kiss to Xiumin’s shoulder.

The elder turned only to have a pair of hands curl around his waist and tug him closer. Kyungsoo cupped Xiumin’s cheek in his hand, tracing a thumb over his dry lips. He heard Xiumin’s long, thick intake of breath when he pressed their lips together. His mouth was warm and thin, responding eagerly to Kyungsoo’s sensual pace. The kiss quickly evolved - from gentle and demure, to hungry and passionate. Xiumin abuses his lips and inserts a tongue to taste him.

…

_Kyungsoo lay in bed with a hand between his legs. Nobody was in the dorm except for Lay, who had fallen asleep on the couch after a dance session with his shoes still on. Kyungsoo tried not to think of Kai, but the bronze-skinned boy insisted on invading his mind. Wetting his lips with his tongue, he caved at the thought of him._

_He opted for something smaller, with a delicate shape and trilling vibrations. It wasn’t his favorite toy, but it was comfortable. The lube felt cool on his fingers, a shiver rolling down his spine as he coated his entrance and the slim body of the vibrator. Kyungsoo prepped himself quickly, impatient for something more pleasurable inside of him. He wished that Kai were doing this to him instead, stretching his fingers and loosening Kyungsoo’s tight walls._

_He turned on the toy with a flick of his thumb before making a timid entrance. Kyungsoo’s hand sprung to his rigid member at the thought of Kai towering over him. Sliding inside with Kyuungsoo’s small body quivering beneath him. He adopted the pace he liked best, driving into himself with his right hand - jerking himself with his left. Images of Kai flashed through his mind: sweat glistening at his temples. Chest heaving in time with his lungs. Dark skin pulled taut over a firm expanse of abs._

_He masterbated to the thought of the boy he would never have._

…

Xiumin would be lying if he said that his dick wasn’t throbbing beneath the confines of his jeans. Kyungsoo’s lips were plush against his own. Soft. His hands made their way down Kyungsoo’s back, grabbing him by the hips. The kiss deepened. Feeling each other. Tasting each other. Kyungsoo’s hands roamed over Xiumin’s chest, his lips like velvet. He felt a tug at his waistband, Kyungsoo threading his fingers through the belt loops of Xiumin’s jeans.

He pressed himself closer, a hiss issued by Kyungsoo at the feeling of the elder’s swelling bulge. He detached himself from Xiumin’s mouth - harsh, hot breaths beating against his neck. They clung to each other’s heated bodies, regaining their breath. Xiumin lurched forward as Kyungsoo yanked at his arm, dragging him by the hand in the direction of his bedroom.

…

Not bothering to close the door, Kyungsoo guided Xiumin onto his bed. He dropped to his knees and spread Xiumin’s thighs apart, sitting between his legs. Kyungsoo’s fingers trembled with sexual excitement as he lifted his hand to trace a finger over Xiumin’s growing bulge. He could feel the elder’s member thickening beneath his palm, encouraging Kyungsoo to unbutton Xiumin’s pants. He paused for a moment however, when Xiumin ran a hand through his hair - gazing at him fondly. Kyungsoo leaned into the hand that caressed his face.

He drew away when his cock throbbed painfully. Without further hesitation, Kyungsoo reached inside of Xiumin’s pants and pulled out his half hard erection. He licked his lips in satisfaction, pleased with Xiumin’s size. Kyungsoo pressed teasing kisses to his head and shaft, the elder rolling his head back with a groan. The gentle brush of his lips sent Xiumin’s cock jerking and spasming, desperate for more contact. Kyungsoo smirked, reaching up to still his twitching member.

He curled his fingers around Xiumin’s girth, giving the length a few experimental pumps. Xiumin responded favorably, whimpers and moans dripping past his lips. Kyungsoo took him into his mouth, his thick lips wrapping around Xiumin’s even thicker cock. He bobbed his head at a moderate pace, doing his best to swallow Xiumin’s length all the way down to the base. Kyungsoo nipped at the tip and swirled his tongue, precum staining his plump lips. 

Xiumin’s breath came in short, sharp gasps. His fingers gripped the bed sheets, knuckles turning white. Kyungsoo drank in the taste of him, the veins in Xiumin’s cock gliding over his tongue. His chest gradually began to tighten, eventually sliding off of Xiumin’s length in order to catch his breath. Xiumin’s fingers curled around his wrists, the younger blinking in confusion as he was gently guided onto the bed. They switched places - Xiumin kneeling on the floor and Kyungsoo sitting upon the bed. 

Their lips found each other again, hands tugging at clothing and tongues coiling. Xiumin’s body was toned and firm, Kyungsoo’s soft and huggable. Kyungsoo laid back with his legs spread wide. His cock was painfully hard, curving up towards his stomach. Kyungsoo gasped audibly. Without warning, Xiumin’s hot, fleshy tongue was assaulting his entrance. His toes curled as Xiumin worked his jaw, moaning and writhing in pleasure. The elder kissed and licked his tight rim, swirling his tongue and driving deep inside of him.

Xiumin moaned between Kyungsoo’s thighs, eating him out like he’d been starving for a taste of him. He shuddered as Xiumin flicked his tongue, the hot muscle dipping inside of him. Kyungsoo had never encountered a tongue as skilled as Xiumin’s, tipping closer to the edge as Xiumin devoured him. He choked on his own voice,

“Minseok…”

Xiumin drew away the moment his name slipped past Kyungsoo’s swollen lips. He lay there panting for a moment, allowing the ecstacy that had threatened to spill out to soon fade slightly. Xiumin quirked an eyebrow and Kyungsoo nodded, giving permission for his hyung to continue. But instead of Xiumin’s lips, Kyungsoo’s entrance was met by a teasing finger. He rubbed the puffy opening with the pad of his thumb. Unable to withstand the mocking pressure, Kyungsoo spoke through a gasp,

“The lube is in the drawer of my nightstand.” 

His face flushed at Xiumin’s knowing smirk, watching his hyung as he reached over to retrieve the little bottle. He applied a generous amount to his fingers, coating them evenly. Xiumin’s hand hovered beneath Kyungsoo’s groin,

“Are you ready?”

He nodded vigorously in response. Xiumin’s lubed fingers were cold, circling Kyungsoo’s pink rim a few times before sinking in the first finger. Kyungsoo bit down on his lower lip and squeezed his eyes tight shut at the mild penetration. Xiumin slid past the knuckle, wiggling the digit slightly as he gauged the tightness of his walls. He proceeded to crook and bend the finger inside of him, drawing out a moan that arose deep in Kyungsoo’s chest. 

“You can add another one,” Kyungsoo pleaded, “ _Please_ add another one.”

Xiumin immediately complied to the younger's request. His movements were gentle, gingerly slipping another finger inside of him. Xiumin scissored his fingers with tender movements,

“More lube?” He asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Just keep going.”

Xiumin continued to prep him, stretching as far as his narrow walls would allow. He plunged his fingers deep inside of him, driving into Kyungsoo’s heat. Xiumin’s free hand sprung to his own cock, stroking himself as he loosened up the younger. Kyungsoo wiggled his hips, precum drooling from the tip of his cock and pooling on his stomach. When Xiumin added a third finger, he reached a spot that made Kyungsoo’s back arch off the bed in a rush of pleasure.

Xiumin met his gaze with heavily hooded eyes, a smirk splitting across his face at Kyungsoo’s reaction. He thrusted into him brutally, assaulting the spot over and over again with his fingers. Kyungsoo’s senses were reeling, but once he was deemed adequately stretched, Xiumin pulled out his fingers at a torturous pace. The elder rose to his feet. Standing between his legs, Xiumin gripped Kyungsoo’s thighs and tugged him closer. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched in his throat as the pressure of Xiumin’s swollen head hugged his tender opening.

…

_He still remembered the sound of Chen’s voice when he reached the peak of his orgasm, shrill moans ringing in Xiumin’s ears. Missed the days when he was licked, tasted, and eaten by Chen’s eyes, stamping Xiumin’s skin with love bites and hickeys. Chen had loved the feeling of Xiumin’s mouth splitting him open, and Xiumin had loved the taste of him. He used to buck his hips blissfully, never seeming able to still them. Xiumin would rake his nails across his sun-kissed skin, sending his body convulsing in ecstasy and leaving deep red trails in their wake._

_Chen liked it when Xiumin took him from behind, rearing his hips back into his cock. Liked it when Xiumin kissed his neck or nibbled his ear. He remembered Chen sitting on his lap, rolling his body with limbs curled around Xiumin’s narrower frame._

_Xiumin knew Chen’s body better than he knew his own. Knew what he liked and what he didn’t. What made him moan and what made him shudder. He had his body mapped out perfectly, knew every mole and freckle. And once it was gone, Xiumin had never known a body with the same sense of familiarity in which he once knew Chen’s._

…

He sank into the younger until his hips were flush against Kyungsoo’s ass. Xiumin remained gentle as he entered the tight heat. It took some effort, but the stretch was bearable. He stilled for a moment, allowing Kyungsoo to adjust to the mild strain. Xiumin gritted his teeth. His entire body was warm, every nerve alight, arousal coiling deep inside of his gut. He began to move when Kyungsoo’s body relaxed beneath him.

Xiumin pulled back before carefully thrusting back forward. Kyungsoo’s whole body jolted, a deep crease furrowing his brow. Inhaling deeply, Xiumin gripped his dongsaeng’s waist tightly before snapping his hips, adopting a steady rhythm with tentative thrusts. Kyungsoo’s sensual vocals thrummed in the back of his throat, limbs wriggling with pleasure. Xiumin’s timidity faded at Kyungsoo’s positive reaction, his movements deepening until he was pounding into him roughly.

Kyungsoo was warm, soft. He curled his legs around Xiumin’s waist, pulling him closer. Xiumin leaned down to kiss him, their lips sloppy. He rolled his body into Kyungsoo’s, passing his tongue over the younger’s plump lips. He quickened his pace, trading depth for speed. Kyungsoo’s ass felt so good tightly hugging his cock, reaching up to kiss the elder hungrily. Xiumin’s head spun and his member throbbed, pleasure searing into his groin. Lust coursed through his veins and twisted in the pit of his stomach. But it was too soon. Xiumin pulled out before he could cum, panting heavily for a moment before he was being pulled onto the bed.

…

Kyungsoo dragged Xiumin on top of him and rolled over, laying his hyung flat on his back and straddling his waist. Their naked tips brushed, sharing precum. Kyungsoo traced a finger along Xiumin’s happy trail, traveling lower until he brushed the elder’s throbbing erection. He gripped the base of his shaft, lifting his hips. Kyungsoo lined himself up, stilling for a moment when the tip breached his rim. Xiumin hissed at the weight of Kyungsoo’s body sucking him in deliciously, the younger lowering himself carefully.

Kyungsoo gasped as he filled himself with Xiumin’s thick cock. He shifted slightly before sinking down to meet Xiumin’s hips, the elder sighing when Kyungsoo’s ass met his thighs. He planted his hands on Xiumin’s firm chest as he rose back up his length. Kyungsoo moaned lustfully when he slid back down, proceeding to roll his body in smooth strokes. He shuddered as a pair of hands caressed his thick thighs, Xiumin reaching around his body to squeeze his plump ass.

There was once a time when Kyungsoo would have given anything to be bouncing up and down on Kai’s dick. But as he rode Xiumin, thoughts of the younger man slipped from his mind. Kyungsoo lifted himself up and slammed himself back down, impaling himself with Xiumin’s cock. The elder groaned as Kyungsoo swiveled his hips, tight walls clamping down against his hardened length. Grinding down his shaft, Kyungsoo’s precum leaked onto Xiumin’s pearly skin.

…

_His skin was stained a crimson red in the blood of the sun. The air had been hot and sticky, leaving Xiumin grateful for the malls’ cool interior. Xiumin and Kyungsoo had gone shopping together, a completely platonic activity that had left Xiumin in a contemplative state. He remembered the tender hand Kyungsoo had placed on the small of his back, and the gentle cooing of his voice as he approved of Xiumin’s choice in clothing. That’s when the first inkling of possibility crept into Xiumin’s mind - but he folded the thought up nicely, tucking it away to be examined later._

…

Kyungsoo’s pace weakened, head hanging and sweat blossoming at his temples. Still inside of him, Xiumin grabbed Kyungsoo by the waist and flipped him over - the simple movement sending convulsions rolling down Kyungsoo’s spine. The younger lay with his back flat against Xiumin’s chest. He hooked his fingers around Kyungsoo’s thighs and thrusted into him, the latter’s legs quivering weakly.

All thoughts of Chen evaporated from Xiumin’s mind as he pounded into Kyungsoo's petite body, driving deeper and thrusting harder. He shivered violently, the heat enveloping his cock making his mind go hazy. He snapped his hips into the little body above him, shuddering breaths fluttering past his lips. Xiumin’s hand reached around Kyungsoo’s body and began jerking his rigid member. Kyungsoo spoke through a throaty moan, his voice cracking into sob,

“Minseok…”

Cum spurted from the cock in Xiumin’s hand, the hot liquid seeping between his fingers. Kyungsoo’s body twitched as Xiumin milked him through his high - deliciously hot, intense, and triggering his own orgasm. He drove his cock deep inside of Kyungsoo, biting down on his shoulder as he came. Xiumin filled him well, pleasure rolling through his body in waves. They fell away from each other, Xiumin’s cum leaking thickly from Kyungsoo’s abused entrance - his own cum cooling on his belly.

…

Kyungsoo cleaned himself up before the night could wane, taking a shower and draining himself thoroughly. His body ached beautifully, walking with a bow legged gait. Xiumin cleaned up the bedroom, even taking the liberty upon himself to join Kyungsoo in the shower and suck him off. They crawled into bed once they were finished, Kyungsoo resting his head on the elder’s chest with an arm draped over his stomach.

Xiumin reaches out to comb his fingers through his hair, the silky strands tangled in an air-dried mess. He rested his chin on the top of Kyungsoo’s head, a weary sigh ruffling his dongsaeng’s hair. Kyungsoo’s cheek pressed against his chest, rising and falling with Xiumin’s breath. For the longest time, Kyungsoo had learned to be afraid of loving. For love was only an illusion created by pain. But he felt like he belonged here, curled into the body beside him.

His soul crawled out from its hiding place.


End file.
